Helmut Zacharias
Helmut Zacharias (27 January 1920 – 28 February 2002) was a German violinist and composer who created over 400 works and sold 14 million records. He also appeared in number of films, usually playing musicians.23 Contents 1 Early life 2 Musical career 3 Death 4 Personal life 5 Partial Discography 6 Filmography 7 References 8 External links Early life Helmut Zacharias was born in Berlin. His father Karl was a violinist and conductor, and his mother was a singer.2 He started having lessons from his father at the age of 2 and a half and at 6 he played at the Faun club, a cabaret venue on the Friedrichstraße in Berlin.4 At the age of 8, Zacharias became the youngest student in Gustav Havemann's masterclass at the Berlin Academy of Music.5 Aged 11, he played on radio for the first time with a performance of Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 3 in G major and began touring in 1934 at the age of 14.4 At this time, in the 1930s, the records of Django Reinhardt and Stéphane Grappelli's all-string jazz band were available in Germany and they heavily influenced Zacharias's musical style.6 Musical career In 1940, Zacharias was discovered by Lindström-Electrola6 (then-name of the German branch of EMI) and in 1941 had his first mainstream success with Schönes Wetter Heute.1 By the 1950s, he was considered to be one of the best jazz violinists of Europe and was dubbed "The Magic Violinist" and "Germany's Mr. Violin". In 1956 he achieved his greatest success in the United States with the release of "When the White Lilacs Bloom Again" which, on 22 September, reached number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100.78 On 21 November 1964 he reached number 9 in the UK Singles Chart with Tokyo Melody,9 following its use as theme music for the BBC's coverage of the 1964 Summer Olympics.1011 Zacharias moved to Switzerland in the late 1950s11 and continued playing with many other famous artists, including Yehudi Menuhin. From 1968 to 1973 he appeared in his own television show. In 1985, he was awarded the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany.5 Death Zacharias had been detected as suffering from Alzheimer's disease in 19952 and retired from public life in 19971 before the fact was publicly acknowledged on World Alzheimer's Day in 2000.4 He died in 2002 in Brissago, Switzerland2 and is buried in Ohlsdorf Cemetery in Hamburg.12 Personal life Zacharias was married to Hella (née Konradat) from 1943 until his death. Together they had two sons, Stephan and Thomas, and a daughter, Sylvia.2 Stephan, born in 1956, is a composer whose credits include the soundtrack to Academy Award-nominated film Downfall.1314 Partial Discography 12 Violin Sonatas, Op.2 (Vivaldi) (1953) Ich liebe deinen Mund (1955) Hello, Scandinavia (1958) Holiday in Spain (1959) Two Million Strings with Werner Müller (1959) Songs of Old Russia (1959) Candelight Serenade (1960) The Best of Everything (1961) A Violin Sings (1962) On Lovers' Road (1963) Candlelight Serenade (1965) De Gouden Plaat Van Helmut Zacharias (1967) Happy Strings Happy Hits (1967) James Last Meets Helmut Zacharias (1967) Happy Strings of Zacharias (1968) Light My Fire (1968) Mexico Melody (1968) Zacharias Plays The Hits (1969) Zacharias Plays Verdi & Puccini (1970) Zacharias Plays Verdi & Bizet (1970) Greatest Hits (1973) Buenos Días (1974) Swinging Hits (1977) Les Belles Années (1978) Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 1949 Hallo, Fräulein! Musician 1952 Homesick for You Violinist 1952 Königin der Arena Conductor 1952 Eine nette Bescherung TV movie 1953 Das singende Hotel Karli Alten 1954 An jedem Finger zehn Player 1955 Wie werde ich Filmstar? 1962 Toto's First Night 1963 Jolanthe lässt bitten.... Himself TV movie 1964 Silvester Show Instrumentalist TV movie 1966 Von uns – für Sie! TV movie 1981 So schön wie heut', so müßt' es bleiben Performer TV movie References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "German Composers Archive: Zacharias, Helmut" (in German). Das Deutsche Komponistenarchiv. Retrieved 10 August 2011. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Anderson, Martin (7 March 2002). "Obituaries: Helmut Zacharias". The Independent. London. Retrieved 11 August 2011. 3.Jump up ^ "Helmut Zacharias obituary". Rome News-Tribune. 2 March 2002. Retrieved 23 April 2010. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Fordham, John (16 March 2002). "Jazz violinist who became German light music star". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 11 August 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Helmut Zacharias' website" (in German). Retrieved 9 August 2011. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Currid, Brian (2006). A National Acoustics: Music and Mass Publicity in Weimar and Nazi Germany. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press. pp. 197–198. ISBN 978-0-8166-4042-3. 7.Jump up ^ Lonergan, David F. (2005). Hit Records, 1950–1975. Lanham, MD: Scarecrow Press. p. 247. ISBN 0-8108-5129-6. 8.Jump up ^ "Helmut Zacharias biography". Oldies.com. Retrieved 10 August 2011. 9.Jump up ^ "'Tokyo Melody'". ChartStats. Archived from the original on 23 October 2012. Retrieved 10 August 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Coe, Sebastian (9 November 2002). "More to a London Games than mere economic legacy". The Telegraph. London. Retrieved 11 August 2011. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Musiker, Reuben; Musiker, Naomi (1998). Conductors and Composers of Popular Orchestral Music. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press. p. 292. ISBN 0-313-30260-X. 12.Jump up ^ "Tombs of famous personalities (selectable list)" (in German). Hamburg Cemetery. Retrieved 10 August 2011. 13.Jump up ^ "IMDB profile: Stephan Zacharias". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 9 August 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Schneider, Steven Jay (2008). 1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die (5th Anniversary ed.). Hauppauge, N.Y.: Barron's Educational Series. p. 921. ISBN 0-7641-6151-2. 15.Jump up ^ "IMDB profile: Helmut Zacharias". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 10 August 2011. External links Helmutzacharias.site.ms (German) Komponistenarchiv.de Archive.org Category:1920 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Recipients of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany Category:German male composers Category:German composers Category:German jazz violinists Category:Male violinists Category:Deaths from Alzheimer's disease Category:Musicians from Berlin Category:Easy listening music Category:20th-century violinists Category:20th-century German musicians